


melt

by SnorkleShit



Series: librarians ficlets and drabbles [9]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub stuff kinda, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Cassandra, dildo, sub!ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone asked for a smut drabble on tumblr and i've been thinking a lot about dominant cassandra so here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt

Ezekiel’s fingers threatened to rip the sheets. He was on his knees, face pressed into the bed as he struggled not to melt. His face radiated heat, his eyes clenched as he fought against the noises in his throat.

“Oh, come on, Ezekiel,” Cassandra cooed. She was kneeling over him, one hand reaching to run through his hair as the other pushed the dildo in and out of her boyfriend. “You know I like to hear you. Moan for me. I know you want to…” She teased, dragging the sex toy out of him slowly, before ramming it back, at just the right angle. Ezekiel cried out, his voice jumping before falling apart into shambles. He jerked, and then sunk into the mattress a little. She grinned, resuming a slow, teasing pace. Making sure never even to brush his prostate, drawing it out.

“You’re trying to kill me…” Ezekiel huffed breathlessly, as he trembled under her ministrations. She just giggled, a heady pleasure drifting through her head. It felt nice, to focus all her sense on something else. On controlling something else - usually, she was the one being controlled. Whether it be by others or her illness. But here, in her bedroom with Ezekiel, none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was each other. She could devote all her attention to him, the way he did anything she asked, the way he fell apart under her hands, and then turned around and did the same to her. The way every touch from him was devoted, in a way that took Cassandra’s breath away.

And he just reacted so wonderfully, to being torn apart with pleasure. He was always so perfect, in how he held himself, it was addicting to strip back the layers of bravado. And it was just intoxicating, knowing she was the only one allowed to see him without his mask. 

Deciding she was satisfied, she took her hand away from where she’d been rubbing her clit, reaching under him to stroke his cock along with the dildo’s movements. Ezekiel moaned, knees practically giving out from under him as he came into her hand near instantly. She smiled, pulling the dildo out as he melted into the sheets. Her puddle of a boyfriend had a blissful smile on his face, body turned to taffy. She leaned to kiss his temple, and he smiled wider.


End file.
